Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Discussion of the Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink.
Development of 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) which is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE has been completed in recent years. According to the LTE-A, a carrier aggregation (CA) technology is presented, which aggregates and uses multiple bands into one.
A frequency which can be used for LTE/LTE-A, that is, a carrier is defined in 3GPP by considering radio wave situations of various countries.
Meanwhile, when a terminal aggregates three downlink carriers by using the carrier aggregation (CA) of the LTE-A technology and transmits an uplink signal on two uplink carriers while aggregating two uplink carriers, a harmonic component and an intermodulation distortion (IMD) component are generated, thereby influencing a downlink band of the terminal itself.